VOX Box: Ollie Apologies
Characters * The Flash * Batman * Green Arrow * Superman * Wonder Woman Location * Hub City, PA * March 31st 2004, 1733 Local Time VOX Archive * The Flash: whoosh Good job, guys! I feel that went well... Wow, we prevented a nuclear winter! So cool, huh? * Green Arrow: groan I'm just glad the people of Hub City are safe... and Dr. Ivo is going back to prison. * Superman: I just wish we had the evidence needed to put Luthor behind bars with him. * Batman: If he is guilty as you seem convinced of, he'll slip up. They always do. Do not let this consume you. * Green Arrow: chuckle That's fresh, eh, Barry? * The Flash: Huh? What now? * Green Arrow: Ol' Batsie telling Big Blue here not to become consumed by a thirst for justice. It's ironic. * The Flash: chuckle Yeah, Green Arrow's got a point there, but Bats is right. We'll get Luthor one day. At the end of the day, the important thing is that we saved lives today, guys. We affected a change in the world that will have a real effect for the better in the long run. We're heroes. * Superman: You're right, Barry. Good point. No sense in letting Luthor bring me down. I still got you guys. * Green Arrow: ...and Lois. Don't forget her. chuckle I'm sure she's quite the comfort. chuckle If you get my drift. * The Flash: Don't listen to him, Supes. G.A.'s just jealous that we have women waiting for us at home while he and Bats have nothing to go home to... well, except large mansions, fancy parties, and an endless parade of women... You know, I feel I made my point better the less I talked. I'm going to shut up now. * Wonder Woman: footsteps What do you mean? Aren't Oliver and Dinah still a thing? * Green Arrow: nervous chuckle Sorta? * Superman: Sorta? chuckle What does that mean? * The Flash: It means she dumped him. * Green Arrow: No, she didn't. She didn't. No... That didn't happen... nervous chuckle Well, okay... It sorta did- * Batman: Is this really the best place to be discussing these matters? * The Flash: scoff You want to have this conversation at the Sanctuary? * Batman: No. I want to not be having this conversation at all. * Green Arrow: Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate you respecting my privacy. * Wonder Woman: Oliver, I can't believe you. Dinah was so good for you. Why did you have to go and ruin a good thing? * Green Arrow: Whoa, hold on? What makes you think I ruined it? Maybe it was her! * 3 instances * Green Arrow: Yeah, okay... You have a point there. * Wonder Woman: Did you say you're sorry? * Green Arrow: scoff Why would I do that? * The Flash: Uh... because it fixes like... everything! * Green Arrow: scoff Since when? * The Flash: Dude, I say sorry like... three or four times a day to Iris. A lot of times, I don't even know what for. She just gets this look in her eye and snap just like that I say sorry and squash the argument there. * Green Arrow: But- * Superman: I say sorry all the time with Lois, too. * Green Arrow: Yeah, well you knocked her up and there's all those pregnancy hormones and- * Wonder Woman: sigh Oliver, stop talking or I'm going to hurt you. * Green Arrow: sigh Right, forgot you just had your own kid not too long ago... chuckle How is li'l Steph? * Wonder Woman: You are avoiding the question. * Green Arrow: What question? * Batman: sigh Dinah dumped him because he kissed that reporter at the press junket in Metropolis last month. * Superman: Wait, what?! * Green Arrow: Whoa, hold on, Supes- I didn't kiss Lois! * Batman: He kissed her cousin, though. * Superman: Chloe? * Green Arrow: Wait, that was Lois' cousin? * Batman: Mm-hmm... and Clark's high school sweetheart. * Green Arrow: Whoa, wait- What?! Clark, look... I swear, I didn't know that- * Superman: Relax, Ollie... Lana was my sweetheart. * Green Arrow: Whew, that's a relief- * Superman: Chloe's one of my best friends. * Green Arrow: chuckle Look, I didn't know that when I kissed her, man. You got to- * Superman: Ollie, she's an independent woman. She's free to kiss who she wants... Wait, she did want to, right? * Green Arrow: Yes, yes, yes! It was even her idea! She thought it'd make a good cover photo for the Daily Star. * Wonder Woman: Still doesn't explain why you did it, though... Surely you knew Dinah would be upset. * Green Arrow: Yes... well, no... Not this upset! It wasn't anything serious. It was a publicity stunt. It was- * Wonder Woman: Stupid. You should say you're sorry and... Hmm... a gift might not be out of line. Perhaps a new bike? * Green Arrow: pause Fine... Good thing I know a guy. clatter, pause Hey, Teddy... Ollie here. I need a favor. Trivia and Notes * Oliver kissing Chloe Sullivan is a reference to the Smallville TV Series, where the two were a couple. * This VOX Box is an updated version of the one found in Oracle Files: Barry Allen 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Ollie Apologies Category:VOX Box Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Hub City/Appearances